


where light shines

by SilveryxDark



Series: Toraga Single Parent AU [2]
Category: Alice Nine
Genre: Airu is a little shit, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Single Parents, Still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4227225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilveryxDark/pseuds/SilveryxDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saga turns up at Tora's house, where Airu's doing a little experiment with his dad.</p><p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4117243">from the mouths of babes</a> though it can be read as a standalone, I think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	where light shines

**Author's Note:**

> Also partially inspired by [this tumblr otp prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122543409422/person-a-is-normally-very-dominate-and-has-a-very), and the title is partially inspired by A9's SHINING. I hope you like this, and there could be more in this universe ^^

When Saga turns up at Tora’s apartment, he doesn’t exactly expect to see Airu peering up at him instead, not opening the door fully. It’s always Tora answering the door instead, with Airu pelting after him and greeting him afterwards, eyes sparkling and a wide grin on his face. Saga has discovered, since their first meeting and according to Tora, that Airu is often this exuberant around those he likes.  
  
This time Airu’s still smiling, but there’s a certain mischief to it. “Saga-san, Saga-san! Hello! Daddy’s a bit busy, hold on!” he beams, tiptoeing to undo the door chain.  
  
Once Saga is in, Airu’s hugging Saga tightly, and grinning up at him. Also, there is absolutely no sign of Tora in the living room.  
  
“Hello, Airu,” Saga grins back, ruffling the boy’s hair. “You’re up to something, huh?”  
  
Airu blinks up at him, looking sweet and innocent. “No, not really… I mean, Daddy did agree...”  
  
“What’s going on?” Saga asks, blinking.  
  
“Come and see!” Airu chirps, and tugs on Saga’s hand.  
  
Saga raises an eyebrow but follows anyway, and is quickly led to Tora’s bedroom. It’s not anything bad, surely, but Airu seems to have a penchant for mischief that usually goes unnoticed. After all, if not for his comments three months ago, Tora and Saga wouldn’t be dating.  
  
They were all on purpose, Airu admitted, because if he hadn’t revealed that his Dad liked Saga, then his Dad would just look sad.  
  
Okay, Saga had a lot to thank Airu for.  
  
“Daddy! Saga-san’s here!” Airu beams.  
  
“Wha -  _Saga_!” Tora yelps, and Saga bursts out giggling.  
  
On his fingernails is the most obnoxious shade of green he has ever seen, in stark contrast to Tora’s black t-shirt and shorts. And on his toenails are bright red and orange nail polish, in an alternating pattern. It’s clear that Airu’s behind this, and is halfway through painting the next toenail orange.  
  
“Looking good,” Saga says, unable to help his smile.  
  
“Saga-san! I was at Hiro’s place yesterday, and Hiro’s older sister said she wanted to try dressing the two of us up! Look, I got nail polish too! And I thought I could try dressing Daddy up because he’s always wearing black or white, and Hiro’s sister said it’s boring!” Airu explains, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet as he shows off his (much more neatly) painted yellow nails. Then, shyly, he adds, “I got them yellow because Hiro likes yellow. Hiro has blue nails now!”  
  
“That’s really, really sweet,” Saga replies sincerely, ruffling Airu’s hair further. “Maybe I should get matching nails with your Daddy, too!”  
  
Tora blinks slowly at him. “You’re serious?”  
  
Saga lets out another laugh. “Yeah! This kind of brings me back, actually...”  
  
“Brings you back to what?” Airu asks, eyes wide.  
  
“Ah, well, I remembered that when I was much younger - not as young as you, though, I was in high school… well, okay, that was maybe ten years ago… Anyway, I was really into rock music and bands. Especially visual kei, I thought it was really cool. They had wild hair and clothes and everything, and I even learned the bass! And I was in a band for a short time, and I had dyed hair and painted fingernails too!” Saga grinned, wiggling his fingers in front of Airu. “And then I ended up working in event management instead, but you know, it’s pretty cool. Still get to work with bands sometimes.”  
  
“Ehh? Saga-san, you were a rockstar in high school?” Airu asks, eyes bright with curiosity and admiration.  
  
“Oh, no, no! Nothing so cool. But I did play music,” Saga replies, before noticing Tora’s seemingly dumbfounded expression. “Tora? Something wrong?”  
  
“No, no, I just didn’t expect… Um, well… You, too, huh...” Tora says, cheeks slowly turning red.  
  
It takes a moment for Tora’s words to register. “Tora! You were into bands too, huh? Someone like you… but it’s not that surprising, I guess...”  
  
“Ehh? Daddy! You were a rockstar too?” Airu says, clambering up onto Tora’s lap and looking up at him, smiling hugely.  
  
Saga rubs his temple with the bottom of his palm. “Ahh… Well, I was like you, Saga. I learned the guitar instead, though. Then afterwards, I decided that I preferred to teach music. I’ve already started teaching Airu a bit, too.”  
  
“You didn’t tell me you were a  _rockstar_ , Daddy,” Airu says, his eyes still huge with admiration. “Can I be a rockstar too when I grow up?”  
  
“Sure thing,” Tora says, “if you really want to.”  
  
Saga sits down next to Tora, asking, “So, got any photos of your band days?”  
  
Tora flushes a deep red, coughing nervously. “Well… Um...”  
  
“You do! Where are they, Daddy?” Airu says, leaning up.  
  
“Ah, well… Grandma’s got one or two… And you, Saga?” Tora says quickly, narrowing his eyes.  
  
It’s Saga’s turn to blush, as he scratches his hair. “That’s… I… Okay, they’re with my parents too. Just a couple of photos.”  
  
“Well… Shall they all never see the light of day?” Tora asks, still red.  
  
“Good idea. Sure,” Saga agrees.  
  
Of course, Airu pouts. “But I want to see Daddy and Saga-san as rockstars! Pleeeease?” he asks, putting on his best puppy-eyed expression.  
  
Saga exchanges a look with Tora, and then he turns back to Airu. "Airu, didn't you say you wanted to dress us up?"  
  
Airu claps his hands together, nodding. He then climbs off Tora, picking up the bottle of blue nail polish and carefully resuming his job (which is to say, not that carefully, but he  _is_  only six years old).  
  
"I have to say, these actually don't look so bad..." Tora muses quietly, frowning at his neon green nails.  
  
"They're very... bright," Saga remarks, fighting a smile.  
  
Tora returns the smile, bringing his hand up to his face. "Hey, don't you think they help bring out my eyes?"  
  
Saga pretends to be deep in thought for a moment. "When you put it that way... Yeah, they do make your eyes look greener. Very pretty, I think."  
  
“Wasn’t a compliment about my eyes one of the first things you ever said to me?” Tora teases.  
  
“It was, wasn’t it? You still remember?” Saga replies, feeling his cheeks warming up once again.  
  
Tora leans over to poke Saga’s nose lightly. “Of course I do. It’s not every day I get compliments from a hot guy like you. And now I’ll get compliments from you every day, won’t I?”  
  
“Fishing for compliments, are you?” Saga says, sticking out his tongue lightly, and then Tora leans over, kissing him as Saga grins against his mouth.  
  
And then Airu yelps aloud, “Ew, Daddy! You’re being so mushy with Saga-san!”  
  
Tora breaks the kiss, smiling down at Airu. “That’s cause I love him,” he says, and then bends down to pick up a squealing, laughing Airu, kissing his nose and ruffling his hair. “I love you too.”  
  
“I love you too Daddy!” Airu beams, and turns to Saga. “I love Saga-san too!”  
  
Saga’s cheeks warm up again, as he nods and leans over, kissing Airu’s other cheek gently. “I love you very much, Airu. I love your Daddy too.”  
  
“Can I start calling you Papa?” Airu asks, wriggling out of Tora’s arms to cling onto Saga instead. “Daddy, can I?”  
  
Tora nods, looking at Saga. “Well, if Saga says yes...”  
  
“Of course!” Saga replies, and rubs his nose against Airu’s (and he thinks that, well, they actually look a bit similar, with the same nose, and feels a fierce rush of affection for the boy in front of him, and the man beside him).  
  
Airu giggles and then leans back, slowly looking rather thoughtful. “So, does that mean you’ll be getting married soon?”


End file.
